


Cure me/Kill me

by FPwoper



Series: Kinks galore (SPN Kink Bingo 2017) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (idk Benny's alive but Dean has the mark), BDSM Scene, Biting, Branding, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dom Castiel, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Mark of Cain, Marking, Not Canon Compliant, Pain, Pain Kink, Scarification, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: It started out with small things. Being with Cas kind of drowned out the effects of the Mark of Cain on him and so Dean started to seek out the angel more and more. He wasn’t sure if the… thing they had going could mean that there was actually something between the two of them, but to him, it didn’t matter. If Cas wanted more, he’d never indicated that, and Dean was fine with them just being Dom and sub and nothing more.But he needed more and more from Cas - and now here they are. When normal pain doesn't cut it anymore, Dean and Cas need to find a new way to keep the Mark at bay.Square filled for spnkinkbingo: Branding





	Cure me/Kill me

**Author's Note:**

> More info on branding: [CLICK HERE](http://www.kinkweekly.com/article-baadmaster/branding-final-frontier/)  
> Please mind that this is quite an extreme one so while there might not be any actual sex – it is rated explicit.
> 
> This is not beta'ed. I'm sorry for any mistakes, please feel free to point them out in the comments (I'll fix them).  
> Title from [_Ghost Love Score_ by Nightwish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JYjIlHWBAVo)

 

Cure me/Kill me

 

It started out with small things. Being with Cas kind of drowned out the effects of the Mark of Cain on him and so Dean started to seek out the angel more and more. He wasn’t sure if the… _thing_ they had going could mean that there was actually something between the two of them, but to him, it didn’t matter. If Cas wanted more, he’d never indicated that, and Dean was fine with them just being Dom and sub and nothing more.

 

When Cas was with him, Dean could forget about the Mark for a few minutes to a few hours, because Castiel put new and different marks on him. Sometimes they were hickeys – Sam still wondered how Dean got them – and sometimes they were a little more. The best ones were the ones that lasted long, and bruises didn’t do it for Dean anymore. He needed more, so Cas expanded play with spanking and marking him up with whips, paddles and anything he could get his hands on.

 

Still, a few weeks later, that wasn’t enough for Dean. The marks were there, sure, but they didn’t do enough to keep the Mark satisfied. They didn’t _distract_ for long enough. Castiel understood and suggested something new – or well, new to their scenes. Dean had certainly done it before even though it’d never happened to him.

 

When it was time, they made sure that Sam was out of the bunker. When Castiel had done his research (and Dean just hung in the background and contributed whatever he remembered from Hell) they had found multiple forums dealing with the specifics of branding. Castiel had been on the line for a few weeks debating whether or not to get a professional in on it, especially because most of the forums all said, specifically, that first-timers should never do this on their own if they wanted a perfect scar. While Dean might not be a first-timer branding someone, Castiel definitely was. Besides, even though Cas knew Dean craves the pain, Cas didn’t want to hurt Dean by fucking up his entire skin. So they decided to reach out to the person closest to the bunker, who happened to have an entire portfolio of branding work. Dean trusted him immediately but it took a few meeting with Benny for Castiel to feel that comfortable.

 

Benny was set to arrive at the bunker at three pm, and when Dean looked at his phone, they only had a quarter of an hour to complete the setup. He’d cleaned himself extensively, and they’d picked Castiel’s old room to set everything up, since it was relatively close to both the kitchen and the bathroom, and whatever they needed would be close by.

 

Dean’s phone vibrated and jostled him from his thoughts on what they still had to do.

 

“Benny’s here,” he said, and Castiel scrambled up from his seat on the floor to inspect the breeding bench. Dean never liked it, but he’d like to be restrained for when they branded him – trashing around would throw the brand and the scar and Dean absolutely didn’t want that. He didn’t even know where Cas got the thing, but it would work.

 

“Stay here,” Castiel commanded. “I’ll go get him.”

 

Dean undressed and sat down on the floor, waiting patiently for Cas to return with Benny. There was a bottle of water next to him and he swallowed. His mouth was dry already, but he didn’t want to have to get up to go to the toilet. Still, he took a small sip and relished the feel of the cool liquid in his throat.

 

Benny and Cas entered the room, and Benny came up for a hug with Dean. Somehow, Benny had seemed immediately familiar, as if he’d seen the man before somewhere. There was a feeling of deep trust and an even deeper bond.

 

“So,” Benny said when he stepped back. He dropped his bag on the floor and appraised the room. “I see you’ve decided to go with the breeding bench? Unconventional choice but it will work pretty well. Once you’re tied up, Dean, you can’t move anymore.”

 

“That was the idea,” Cas said. He kissed Dean on the forehead and mentioned for him to get on it. Dean easily got up and relaxed into the position. “Are you okay with the amount of padding, Dean?”

 

Dean moved his knees around a little, putting more and less pressure on the joints, and he nodded. “Yes sir.”

 

“Safewords?”

 

“Green for okay, yellow for slow down, red for stop.”

 

Benny watched the interaction with interest but didn’t interfere. It was clear to him that Dean was already slipping into the scene, and Castiel was quick to get on the same page. Castiel got the ropes and started tying Dean to the bench. None of the ropes were decorative – the knots were messy but fully useful and that was what mattered in this case. It didn’t take long for Castiel to finish. He pulled some of the ropes and instructed Dean to wiggle – which didn’t really work.

 

“Colour?”

 

“Green,” Dean quickly replied.

 

“Are you ready, Dean?” Castiel asked. He looked at Benny to confirm that Benny was ready too when Dean replied in affirmative.

 

“I’m ready,” Benny said. They had already decided on a design, just a simple “C” on Dean’s left shoulder, indicating ownership but subtle enough to not have to be surgically removed in the unlikely event of them breaking up. Benny showed the brand to Castiel the week before and Castiel had given his seal of approval easily. The brand was simple enough – not too much flair or other stuff – and it fit with Dean’s personality perfectly. Simple and bold was perfect on the man. Benny started heating the brand while Castiel smoothed his hands over Dean’s body to soothe the man, who’d tensed up at the sound of the burner.

 

Cas was still fully clothed, unsure if Dean wanted him to be naked at all. They had talked through this scene many times but somehow they forgot to discuss that small part. It would be non-sexual anyways, but skin-to-skin contact often helped Dean deal with other distractions (and the immense pain he’d probably be in soon).

 

“Are we all ready?” Benny asked. Castiel nodded, and Dean quickly replied, “Yes sir.”

 

“This might hurt,” Benny warned before pushing the brand into Dean’s left shoulder. Dean screamed, the sound piercing and painful for Castiel to listen to, but he knew that the Mark would soon start dulling the pain. Castiel kept slowly touching Dean to keep him present. Dean said he never went into subspace but some of Castiel’s experiences with the man had proven that wrong already. The pain could easily be too much for Dean to handle and then he’d have to interfere, and if Dean…

 

“Are you alright, Castiel?” Benny asked, sounding concerned. Castiel smelled burnt flesh in the air and he inhaled sharply. He didn’t know if he was okay.

 

“Castiel?”

 

“I… I’m not sure?” Castiel said. “I’m concerned about Dean.”

 

“I thought so,” Benny said. “But that wasn’t exactly my question. I asked if _you_ were okay.”

 

“Same answer.” Instead of trying to give Benny a more satisfying answer, he turned to Dean. “What’s your colour, Dean?”

 

“Yellow,” Dean said, voice tight.

 

Castiel and Benny both turned to him immediately and Cas knelt down in front of Dean. “Look at me, okay? How can I make it better?”  


“Burns.”

 

Castiel exchanged a look with Benny and slowly moved his hands around over Dean’s body again. He didn’t know how else to soothe the man, how to distract him from pain. Except maybe if they did something more physical, but honestly, he didn’t want to overexert the brand new mark on Dean’s shoulder. And he wasn’t sure how that’d tie in to Benny still being there – they were compatible but Cas didn’t know if he could share Dean with Benny after all. He started untying Dean anyway, mind still stuck on the idea of trying to get Benny to join him and Dean in the bedroom.

 

Benny had left the room quietly and came back with a bucket full of warm water and a washcloth, putting it down in front of Castiel. Cas looked up at Benny with a grateful look on his face, and once he’d untied Dean, he moved the man over to the bed, lying him down on his right side. Cas lay down in front of him and gently worked the washcloth around the burnt area while Benny got some aloe crème from his backpack to slowly work onto the burn.

 

“Are you feeling better, Dean?” Castiel asked.

 

“Yes sir,” Dean answered, and Cas sighed.

 

“We’ve ended the scene, Dean, you don’t have to call me ‘sir’ anymore.”

 

“Okay, Cas.”

 

“Do you want me to stay?” Benny asked. Castiel didn’t want to answer for Dean, so he just shrugged and let Dean answer.

 

“Yes please, Benny.”

 

“Where do you want me?”

 

“Back.” Dean was obviously flagging but he rearranged himself much as possible to make some space for Benny to snuggle in around his back. The burn hurt but the Mark was already trying to mitigate that, and now Dean was just tired. He knew, though, that this was just the first scene the three of them did, and that there was much potential for some followups.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think :)
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
